


How Do We Move On?

by kitkatisthebestcandy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Death, Family, Loss of Parents, Multi, Set in the 90s, There are a lot of continunity errors so prepare yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatisthebestcandy/pseuds/kitkatisthebestcandy
Summary: Anakin Skywalker thought he had it all, he had finally gotten that promotion he had been working for, he has a decent apartment with two great roommates, and he had finally beaten Obi at chess. Then one night he gets a call from Padme Amidala, his childhood best friend and a woman he hadn't seen in years, telling him that his mom, and her parents, had been killed in a hit and run. Anakin is now the legal guardian of his younger siblings Luke and Leia, and Padme's family have decided that it would be best if she had custody of her siblings Rey, Poe, and Ahsoka. So the two of them come to an agreement, move out to New York and raise the kids together. Anakin and Padme have no idea how to parent, but with the help of their friends and new neighbors they'll learn how to get by.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Asajj Ventress/Original Female Character(s), CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Female Character(s), Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Mina Bonteri, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron & Ahsoka Tano, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Rey & Ahsoka Tano, Rey & Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic, Luke and Leia are Anakin's younger siblings and have no blood relation to Padme. Rey and Poe Padme's younger siblings, and Ahsoka is Padme's adopted sister. Also, Ben/Kylo is the child of Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor, so he is Han's younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, Padme and Anakin are both 27, Luke and Leia are 7, Rey is 4, Ahsoka is 15, and Poe is 13.

All Anakin asked for was a quiet day, a nice day. But Obi and Rex just had to drag him to the bar. Rex told him should let loosen up for a night, ever since Anakin had been promoted to detective just weeks prior, he’d been working himself all day and all night. Anakin had no idea what came over him, but he chose to go. He was watching Rex and Obi attempting to play pool, that’s when he got the call.

  
It caught him off guard, reasons being, a) It was 2 A.M, and b) It was 2 fucking A.M.

Anakin pulled out the flip-phone from his jacket pocket, he could tell the person calling wasn’t in his contacts because all there was on his phone was a number he didn’t recognize. But Anakin was curious, so he answered it.

  
God did he wish he had waited, he wished that he let it ring and he had listen to the voicemail in the morning.

  
“This is Anakin Skywalker.” He responded. “You do realize it’s 2 in the morning?”

  
“Ani?” Anakin was caught off guard yet again, he turned around and set his beer bottle of the edge of the bar, there was only one person who called him by that name, and he hadn’t seen her in almost ten years. “Uh, Ani it’s me Padme. Oh god you probably don’t remember me.”

  
“Padme?” Anakin managed to say, he could feel his stomach twisting. “Of course I remember you!” He internally cursed himself, he hadn’t talk to this girl for years and he’s already made a fool out of himself.

  
Anakin could hear Padme stifle a laugh from the other end of the phone. “I uh, I should get this out before I break down again.”

  
“Padme?” Anakin’s voice was now filled with worry. “Padme, is everything alright?

  
“Uh,” Padme was trying her hardest the muster up the strength to stay composed, especially because there were 5 children in the next room who were trying to listen to her conversation. “About 3 hours ago, our parents,” she took a short pause, fighting her grip on the landline phone. “Your mom, my parents.” She bit her lip, and took a longer pause than last time. “They uh, they were killed in a hit and run.” She managed to croak out the last part even with the tears streaming down her face and the fact that her voice was beginning to break. She was praying to anyone who could hear that Anakin understood her, she knew that if those words came out of her mouth again she would surely break. “I-I just thought that it would be best coming from someone that you know.”

  
While Padme was trying to inform Anakin, he had excused himself out of the bar, discarding his drink in the process. He leaned his back on the cold hard brick of the bar, taking in the sounds of the series and horns of New York City. “How are Luke and Leia?” Was the first thing he managed to spit out.

  
“They’re with me, at my house.” Padme responded, she looked over her left shoulder at the wall that divided Rey’s room from the living room. “They’re staying in Rey’s room for the time being.”

  
Anakin wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket, then used his free hand the clear his face of any tears. “That’s uh- that’s- thank you.”

  
The two of them stood in silence, waiting for the other to say something.

  
“Can I ask you a favor?” Anakin was the first to break the silence, even though it was thirty seconds it felt like an eternity.

  
“Sure.”

  
“I’m going take a flight to Kansas in two days. I uh I need to get my affairs sorted before I can leave. Is there a chance you can give me a ride from the airport when I get there?”

  
“Yes, yes of course. And if you need a place to stay you can have my guest room.”

  
“Great,” Anakin breathed. “I-I’ll call you when I find out what the situation is.”

  
“Sounds good.” Anakin was about to hang up before he heard Padme’s voice. “And Anakin. I’m sorry.”

  
“I’m sorry too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is my fic.


	2. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some pretty generic chapter titles

The day after Anakin told his roommates about his current situation, and he had told his boss, Captain Windu, he took the 1 AM flight to Kansas.

Anakin rolled the suitcase behind him as he walked down the outside the airport door. Outside he saw a woman in a yellow hoodie and grey sweatpants standing in front of a white SUV, looking down at her hands.

“Padme?” The woman’s head shot up, registering Anakin’s presence she smiled.

“Ani?” She raced up to him and embraced him, taking Anakin off guard.

Anakin had forgotten how affectionate Padme could be, it was one of the many things that made her a great person. Anakin wrapped his left arm around Padme’s back. (His right was currently being used to hold the suitcase handle)

“Oh my god, Anakin Skywalker.” She smiled at him once the two broke the hug. “What’s it been? 7? 8 years? You-you look exactly the same you did during graduation.”

Anakin let out a slight chuckle as she brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” He motioned his arm towards her outfit. “I see you dressed up for the occasion.”

Padme looked down at her clothes for a moment, before shooting her head up and laughing. “Well you do realize that it’s four thirty in the morning?” She pointed to the back of her trunk. “Do you want to put your bag in the trunk?”

The drive the Padme’s house was relatively quiet. There was the occasional small talk here and there, but for 15 out of the 20 minutes they spent in the car together, the only noise was the sound of Padme’s radio.

“The guest room is upstairs and to your right.” Padme pointed out when she opened the door and lead him in the house. “If you need anything my room is downstair across from Rey and the kids. And if you ever need anything you’re aloud to stop by the kitchen whenever you like.”

Anakin smiled as he set his suitcase down. “Everything still looks the same.” He pointed over at the fireplace. “I-I mean you still have that snow globe that I gave to you that one Christmas.” Padme turned her head over her shoulder, she smiled at the little house that stood in the snow globe as the white snow swirled around it.

“Oh, yeah! Oh course I kept it. Why wouldn’t I?

“Anakin!” Anakin removed his gaze from Padme to see a little girl running up to him. “Anakin! Anakin! Anakin!"

Anakin smiles as he bends down to scoop the little girl up in his arms. “Hey Leia!” He spun her around to hear a laugh escape from her mouth. “How’s my favorite princess?”

“Don’t I feel offended.” Anakin look up from Leia to see a dark skinned teenaged girl give him a weak smile.

“Oh my god.” Anakin smiled. “Is that you Snips?” Anakin held Leia up be his left arm when Ahoska strolled up to him for a hug.

“Hey Skyguy.”

“Geez, you’ve gotten so big.” He remarked as the two broke away.

“That’s what happens when you leave for eight years.” Ahsoka smiled at him.

“Oh my god.” Anakin gawked as he looked at Ahsoka. “Oh my god you actually did it.”

“Did what?” Leia questioned.

“You dyed your hair!”

“That I did.”

Padme chuckled. “Two years ago Ahsoka and her friends finally convinced the school to lift the ‘No unnatural hair color’ rule.”

“All it took was poorly written piece of paper with 90 precent of the students signatures.”

“Well, white suits you.”

A yawn escaped Leia’s mouth as she wrapped her arms around Anakin’s neck. “Is Little Leia ready for bed?”

A little hum was heard from Leia as Ahsoka carefully took Leia from her brother’s arms. “Don’t worry, I’ll but her to bed. You better unpack.”

“Thank you Snips.” Anakin smiled as Ahsoka walked Leia to the nearby room. “Goodnight.”

“Night Skyguy.”

As Ahsoka disappeared into the children’s room Padme spoke up. “You have no idea how excited she and Poe were to find out you were coming.”

“I mean why wouldn’t they?” Anakin remarked. “I was their favorite babysitter.”

Padme rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Do you remember that game we used to play to get them to sleep?”

“Rescue the Princess? How could I forget. That’s how I broke my hand.”

“Oh shit I forgot about that!” She laughed. “Didn’t we put blankets over the kitchen stools, and one time Poe and Ahoska came at you from behind and tackled you to the ground?”

“Yeah, then I fell forward and my twisted my hand in a very, very weird way.”

“The two of them were grounded for weeks.”

“Yeah, but we still let them watch tv when your parents weren’t home.”

Anakin and Padme both started to laugh, remising on the old times was one of the ways the used to block out the reality of the way things were.

“Hey Anakin,” Padme said. “Tomorrow I need to talk to you about something very important. We uh, we need to figure out what’s going to happen to the kids.”


	3. The Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very generic chapter titles

“So,” Anakin and Padme were going through all the of legal papers in the living room late the next night, regarding things such as inheritance and guardianship. “Since our parents never actually had a will, everything going to get passed down to us.”

“And you’re Luke and Leia’s only living relative, so you’ll automatically have full custody.” 

“What about you?”

“I talked to all of them, and they thought that I’d be the best to take care of them. My cousin Lacey is taking care of our grandparents. And my Uncle Jake and Uncle Klark are still deployed overseas.”

“Are you planning to stay here with them or take them to California?” Anakin had remember Padme getting accepted into UCLA at the beginning of senior year, and he assumed that she still lived there.

“I honestly don’t know. The job I have right now isn’t enough to provide for all of them. And plus the housing rates have all gone up, I’ll have to sell my apartment and try to find an affordable house.” Padme took her cup of coffee with both her hands and started to drink it all down. “How are you going to handle Luke and Leia if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well, I’ll problem have to sell my mom’s house, that’s a given. Obi and Rex were kind enough to let them stay over if they needed to.”

“Obi and Rex?” Padme questioned as she put her coffee down.

“My roommates. I’ll keep them there until I can find a good house. Hell, Obi loves kids, he even offered to babysit whenever I needed.”

“Well that’s nice of him.”

Anakin thought to himself for a moment has a crazy and outlandish idea came to mind. “Hey Padme,” he asked. “What was your job in California?”

“Well, I was a personal assistant for this CEO of some company. That’s what a degree in English will get you.”

“Oh, yeah.” Anakin can remember for the longest time, Padme’s favorite thing to do was write. “How’s your book going?” Great he thought. Now she thinks I’m weird. “I-I remember senior year you talked about getting your degree so you could get your stories published.”

“I well, I haven’t really written anything yet.” Padme slouched back in the couch. “I mean I have notebooks full shit, but I’ve never actually organized my thoughts.”

Anakin chuckled, before remembering what he was initally going to ask Padme. “This, this is going to sound totally crazy but hear me out. What if, you and the kids came to New York? With the combined funds we could find a decent house, in a great neighborhood. Plus the kids would all stay together. And there’s this lady, she’s like some big shot Hollywood actress, she’s looking for a personal assistant. My roommate Rex works in film as a camera man so he has connections.” Anakin looked at Padme who just stared at him.

God he knew he fucked up.

“I-I mean it’s just a suggestion. I totally under-“

“I would love too.” Padme asked. “Thank you. Thank you for helping us.”

“Of course. Padme, we’ve known each other since we were kids, and if you’ve taught me anything it’s that we’re stronger together.”


	4. Moving Out

Overall, the kids took the news better than Anakin and Padme had thought. The news about them moving to New York that is. But the news about their parents? That was a whole different story.

Ahoska and Poe where old enough to know their parents were not coming back, but the others? Luke was finally beginning to understand what had happened, and so had Leia. But Rey? Rey was only 4, her brain had no idea had to handle the concept of life and death.

Mace had given Anakin a month off so he could get all his affairs straighten away. So he spent every moment after the funeral getting everyone ready to move. Rex had got out of his way to help and contacted Fives, one of his many many brothers. Anakin had sworn he heard Rex had at least 7 brothers, and over forty or so cousins. Fives just happened to one of New York’s best realtors, he had found two couples who had put down offers for the houses that once belonged to the Skywalkers and Amidalas. Obi and Rex would constantly email Anakin photos of townhouses in Queens, they even went as far as to give Anakin back three months worth of rent money that he had saved for them back so he could have money to pay for the new house. 

Padme had gotten a call from a representative of Mina Bonteri, a well known New York actress and dancer.

So, after three weeks, everything was packed and ready to go. The remaining furniture had been draped over with white fabric. 

Padme took one last look at the inside of her childhood home, before she closed took one last breath in and shut the door. She rolled her suitcase down the stairs of her patio as she met the rest of the group at the walkway that lead up to the house. “Alright. Everyone ready to go?”

“Yep.” Anakin responded as he held a sleeping Rey in his arms. “Let’s head to the car kids.” He tried to reach the handle of his suitcase, but Poe had run up and grabbed it for him, seeing that Anakin was trying to make sure that they didn’t wake Rey. “Thanks Poe.”

“You’re welcome.” Poe said as he opened the back of the of car and shoved the the suitcase inside. 

“So,” Padme spoke to Anakin as she entered the passenger side door. “Did you sign them up for school yet?”

“I was able to contact Westside K-8 school to set up an interview with the principal so we can talk about placement for Rey, Luke, Poe and Leia. And Midtown called regarding Ahsoka’s application, we just need to make an appointment so we can get her classes in order. But they’re still deciding on whether or not she’s acceptable for financial aid.” Anakin had taken care of making sure the kids were signed up for school before they left for New York, and Ahsoka had filled out an application for Midtown Academy, a well regarded private school that had classes that specialized in science and technology, a field of study that Ahsoka was very talented in.

The flight to New York was a relatively easy one, most of them just fell asleep, due to them all not getting any the nightmare because they all had to sleep in sleeping bags on the hardwood living room floor.

“God where are they?” Anakin mumbled to himself as the group made their way outside the airport and onto the sidewalk that was connected to the drop off pick up line.

“Skyguy,” Ahsoka spoke. “Remind me who we’re looking for?”

“Look for a tall man in a brown trench coat, with a shit ton of hair, like beard and what not. And a slightly shorter man with a blonde buzzcut.”  
“Found them!” Poe pointed across the road to two men standing next to a black minivan. 

Obi Wan had noticed the kid pointing at him, then he noticed Anakin. So he called as much attention to him and Rex as possible. “Over here!” He yelled, waving his hands over his head. “Anakin we are over here!”

“Yeah I see you you moron!” He called out as they started to cross the street.

“Okay!” Obi yelled louder. “Just checking!”

Anakin and the others stopped in front of the vehicle, as they did, Obi and Rex each went into hug Anakin. “We packed up all your stuff so you just have to stop by one of these days and grab your things.” Obi said as the three of them back away. 

“Trying to get rid of me that fast?” Anakin chuckled, then turned back towards to the group standing awkwardly behind them. “Oh, Obi-Wan, Rex, meet Padme, Luke, Leia, Poe, Ahsoka, and Rey.”  
“Please to meet you.” Padme extended her hand towards the two men. 

“And you as well.” Obi-Wan responded. 

“Let me take your bags.” Rex offered as he grabbed Anakin and Padme’s suitcases, making his way to the back of the car he lifted the truck. “Cody agreed to let me take the van today. Hey, Obi-Wan, remind me to fill it with gas on the way back.”

“Got it.” Obi-Wan responded as he took the other bags and put them in the back. 

“So, how is Cody?” Anakin asked Rex. 

“He’s doing great,” Rex turned to Anakin and smiled. “And guess what? I’m going to be an uncle, again.”

Anakin’s face lit up as he went to hug Rex for the second time that day. “Dude that’s great! Congratulations.”

“That’s kid number five for them.” Rex chuckled. “Come on let’s go.” He shut the back once all the bags had been put in, and motion towards the front of the car. “Fives is going to meet us at the new house.”

“Here we are!” Rex exclaimed as he pulled up to the townhouse.

It was a nice townhouse, big enough for the seven of them, but not large enough for them to feel alone.

“Rex!” Rex looked to see his twin brother Fives at the doorstep of the house. “There you are.”

“Hey Fives.” Rex got out of the car and made is way to the back. 

“Anakin Skywalker.” Fives grinned when he saw Anakin walk up to him from the front of the car. “How’s my favorite police man doing?”

“I’m doing just fine Fives.”

“Wow.” Fives looked down to see Rey staring at him and Rex in wonder. “You two look the same!” She then gasped and motioned for Fives to come down to her level. Fives chuckled and crouched down. Rey cuffed her hands and whispered in his ear. “Are you a clone?”

Fives bellowed out laughter as the girl smiled. “Oh no, you see Rex and I are brothers, and guess what we have three more brothers who look exactly like us!”

“That’s so cool!” Rey started to jump up and down. “Can I meet them?”

“Maybe someday Rey.” Padme came around back with a suitcase in hand. “Padme Amidala.” He extended her free hand to shake Fives’.

“Holt, but everyone calls me Fives.”

“We call him that because his the youngest of the quintuplets.” Obi-Wan said as he rolled a bag up the concrete steps that lead up to the door. 

“Ahsoka!” Luke whined. “Ahsoka this bag is too heavy!” Ahoska handed Obi-Wan a large duffle bag before rushes to the back of the car to Luke.

“It’s okay Luke,” Ahsoka patted him on the back as she grabbed a duffle bag very similar to the one she had just handed Obi-Wan from Luke. But as soon as Luke handed off the bag, Ahsoka could feel its weight pulling her down. “Jesus Christ!” Ahoska turned her head towards Poe who was walking with Leia to the door. “Poe what the hell is in here?”

“Uh, video games.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she swung the bag over her shoulder, and motioned for Luke to follow her to the others. “We don’t even have a television.” She grumbled.

“Alright.” Fives clapped his hands together once everyone had crowed on the front steps. “Behold.” He waved his hands at the house. “You’re new home!” Digging his hand into his jacket pocket he held out a key to Anakin. “Would you like to do the honors?”

Anakin and Fives both let out a chuckle as he took the key from him. As Anakin opened the front door and reached for the light switch.

“Ooo,” Leia shoved passed everyone with Luke as she ran inside. “Luke let’s go explore!” 

“Race you upstairs!” Luke called out as he rushed up the stairs, causing Leia to follow.

“Wait for me!” Rey shouted as she also shoved passed the others.

Ahsoka and Poe set their bags down by the right side of the door. “We’ll go make sure that they don’t do anything stupid.” She motioned her arm towards Poe. “Come on Poe.”

“I’m coming.” 

All the children soon disappeared up the stairs, leaving Anakin, Rex, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Fives to explore the downstairs.

“How do you like it?” Fives asked as he walked over to the living room and leaned on the couch, the previous family had decided to include a handful of furniture items for the house, which included a recliner to the left of the couch, a coffee table, a dining table which included a set of 8 chairs, a two stools next to the bar in the kitchen.

“It’s lovely Fives.” Padme turned and smiled at him. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem.” He shrugged. “If you ever need help with anything just call me anytime.” His face lit up, his right hand shot out of his pocket and he snapped is figures at Anakin. “Oh and Anakin, Hunter just said to call him up when need him to come over and help set stuff up.” Rex and Five’s cousin Hunter had a successful career as an engineer and offered to help Anakin and Padme build and install whatever furniture they needed. 

“Thanks again for all your help.” Anakin said as Five’s, Obi-Wan, and Rex began to make their way to the door to leave. “You’re all the best.”

“No problem Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, giving Anakin and Padme a wave goodbye as he opened to door. “Padme, it was wonderful meeting you.”

“And you as well,” Padme smiled. “Drive safe.”


	5. Settling In

“Oh hello!” Padme and Anakin both looked up to see a cheerfully looking blonde woman open the door. “You two must be the twelve o’clock!” She opened the door all the way and motioned for them to come inside her office. “Please come in!”

Padme grabbed her purse and followed Anakin into the woman’s office. Once the two of them made their way inside and took the two seats in front of the desk the woman closed the door and hurried to her desk. “Hello,” she extended her hand. “My name is Shauna,” Anakin and Padme both shook her hand as Shauna took her seat. “And I’m the vice principal of Westside.”

“Anakin Skywalker.”

“Padme Amidala. We uh called last week about getting our- _kids_ , scheduled for the year.” Padme had never realized just how awkward it would be say the phrase _our kids_ or something along the lines of it. She nervously gazed over to Anakin who gave her a reassuring smile.

“May I see their transcripts?” Shauna asked.

“Oh yes of course!” Padme pulled out a stack of four pieces of folded paper and handed them to the woman.

Shauna squinted down at one of the papers that she had unfolded and set on her desk. “It says here that Poe Dameron Amidala is entering eighth grade.” She folded her hands and looked at the couple sitting in front of her. “You two look young to be the parents of a thirteen year old.”

The two young adults faces flushed red as Padme started to stammer. “Oh no, Anakin and I- we’re not.” She breathed in and collected herself. “Anakin’s mother and my parents passed away last month, and we both agreed to help raise our siblings together.”

“Luke and Leia are my siblings.”

“And Rey and Poe are mine.”

“Oh!” Shauna could feel the tension in the air, so she hastily choose to change the subject. “How about we talk about placement? Do you think we should put Luke and Leia in the same classes? In my experience, siblings who share classes, well- they happen to get into fights with each other.”

“Luke and Leia are good children.” Padme said. “So I could see them not causing any trouble. What about you Anakin?”

“Luke and Leia hardly ever fight, so yeah, they can have classes together.”

“Alrighty then.” She took Luke and Leia’s transcripts and put them aside. “Your sister Rey,” she looked at Padme. “She’s only four years old and starting kindergarten.”

“Yes,” Padme responded. “Rey’s uh, bright for her age. She loves reading, and before my parents passed, they were going to be moving Rey up from preschool to kindergarten.”

“Okay.” She set Rey’s transcript aside and picked up the last one. “So, since Poe will be enter high school next year,” she opened a draw to her left and handed Padme a yellow paper. “Let him fill this our, it will decide his electives and level classes. All you have to do is drop it off here tomorrow and you’ll be all set, the kids can start school next Monday.”

“Ahsoka loves engineering,” Padme explained to the principal of Midtown, Mr. Moffet. “So we figured that Midtown was the best thing for her.”

“And she has a very impressive transcript.” The man looked up from the papers and to Anakin and Padme. “You two must be proud parents.”

“We’re not married.” Anakin stated. “Ahsoka is Padme’s sister and the two of us are raising her.”

“His mother and my parents passed away.” Padme explained for the second time that day. “We’re uh, raising their kids together.”

“Well,” Moffet pushed up his glasses. “Given Ahsoka’s current situation, and her outstanding transcript, we have agreed to reduce tuition by 50 precent, meaning you’ll only have to pay a thousand dollars per semester. And since you mailed Ahsoka’s application a little over a month ago, and she had filled out which classes she would prefer, she’ll be able to start next Monday.”

“So,” Anakin said he and Padme drove back to the house. “I’ll go out tomorrow and get Ahsoka a metro card so we only have to take the kids to Westside.”

“Oh,” Padme grabbed her purse and begin to rummage through it through her wallet. “I can pay for that, she’s my sister anyway.”

“Oh no Padme it’s fine.”

“Alright,” put she pulls out a fifty from her wallet and puts it in the cup holder. “But I’m paying for Poe’s. His almost 14 and he’ll be wanting to go explore.”

“Alright.” Anakin parked the car in front of their house and the two got out of the car.

“Excuse me!” Padme turned her head around to see a little boy on the steps of the house next to theirs. “Excuse me! Are you Rey’s older sister?”

Padme closed the door and began to walk up him. “Yes. Yes I am.”

The boy’s face lit up and he ran to the door, pounding on it as hard has he could. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Rey’s sister is here! Mommy come outside!”

“I’m going to go check on the kids.” Anakin said as he closed the door and made his way into their house.

Padme watched as the door swung open, and a woman dressed in jeans and a loose green t-shirt spend the for and scooped up the child. “Mommy! You said when Rey’s sister got here you would see if we could play!”

The woman looked up from her son and to Padme, who was awkwardly standing on the edge of the sidewalk. “I’m so sorry!” She rushed down the stares and to Rey. “Jyn Erso, I’m your neighbor.”

“Padme Amidala.”

“Sorry about Finn, apparently what happened was your sister and him both had a conversation, more like a screaming match, the both of them saw each other through the window and started a conversation. Then when I and your other sister Ahsoka found out, we told them that they could play together once you and your friend got back. If it’s alright with you that is. Sorry if I sound like I kind sound like a stalker, Ahsoka told me that you were her sister not her mother, and Anakin was just your friend. Didn’t want to come across as, uh, well a stalker.”

“Oh of course, Finn and Rey can totally play together! And don’t worry, you were just telling me that you already knew. I cannot tell you how awkward it is to try to explain to people that Anakin and I are not a couple.”

“Oh thank you so much.” Jyn took a look back at her house and then back at Padme. “Hey, would you and your family want to come over to our house tomorrow, maybe around ten is? That way I can introduce you to my family and the kids can get to know each other better.”

“Yes! That sounds amazing!”

And that’s how Padme met her new neighbors.


	6. The First Day Part 1. Rey, Poe, Luke Leia

Jyn’s welcoming party was fantastic, she introduced Padme and her family to her husband Cassian, and their three kids, Han, Finn, and Kylo. Han was Luke and Leia’s age, so he got along just fine with Luke, but he and Leia on the other hand, well let’s just say there was a lot of screaming and name calling, and the two were lectured once the party was over. 

“Okay,” Padme said as she and Anakin turn their heads around to face the kids all strapped in. “Are you sure you have everything?”

“Yes.” All the kids state.

“Binders?”

“Yes.”

“What about pencils?”

“Yes.” They said even louder.

“Lunch boxes?”

“Yes!” They all exclaimed.

“Padme,” Anakin turned his head towards her. “They’re going to be fine, Poe even said he’d walk Rey to class until she’s able to do it for herself.”

“Alright.” Padme sighed, taking on last look at the kids.

“Can we go now?” Poe called out from the backseat.

“Yes.” Anakin said as the Luke and Leia began to unbuckle their seat belts, Leia reached towards Rey in the middle seat to help her get out of her car seat, and Luke pulled down the lever on the left seat so it would come down and Poe could get out of the car. 

“And remember!” Padme called out as they all looked at her and Anakin from the sidewalk. 

“Don’t do anything Anakin would do.” They all call out. 

“We got to go now Padme.” Poe said as he put a hand on Rey’s back to motion her towards the school. “We’ll see you later.”

“Bye!” Padme called out as Anakin drove the car away. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Poe said as he grabbed Rey’s hand and led her and the others into the school.

“Poe.” Leia said once they all entered the school. “Poe, Luke and I need to head to class now.”

“Alright,” Poe responded as Luke and Leia started to go up the main set of stairs, while he lead Rey through one of the doors and down the stairs. 

“Rey,” Poe said. “Rey remind me what room you’re in?”

“B109!” Rey said proudly. “Come on Poe! We’re going to be late!”

“Class doesn’t for another ten minutes Rey,” Poe smiled at his younger sister. “You’ll be on time.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. You wanna know why I know?” Poe says as he stops walking, causing Rey to stop too and look up at him. 

“How?” 

“Because we’re here.” Poe pointed behind Rey, she turned her head to the classroom and her face lit up. 

“And I think your friend is here.” He pointed at Finn, who had looked up and saw Rey.

“Rey!” He called out, waving his hand in the air. “Rey!” Finn began to poke at the black haired boy seated next to him. “Kylo! Look Rey’s here!”

“So?” The boy didn’t even look up from his coloring page.

“I think you should go now.” Poe said to his younger sister.

“Bye Poe!” Rey called out as she ran into the room and towards Finn’s table. “Hey Finn!” She exclaimed as she sat down in the seat across from him. 

“Hi Rey!” Finn nudged Kylo’s elbow. “Kylo say hi to Rey.”

Kylo put down his crayon and looked up at Rey. “Hi Rey.” Then he turned back to his brother. “Happy?”

“Yes.”

“You must be Rey.” Rey looked up to her right to see a young woman standing next to her, her black hair flowed down half-way above her waist, dressed in a black khaki pants, and an unbuttoned cream cardigan decorated with grey spaceships, which she wore over her red blouse. “I’m Ms. Garrison, your new teacher.”

Rey stayed quiet as she gazed up at this woman in awe, then she started to tug playfully at her cardigan.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” Ms. Garrison asked, giving Rey a weak smile as she didn’t know why she was pulling on her clothing.

“Your sweater!” Rey said gleefully. “Your sweater is a Star Trek sweater! You have the Enterprise all over it!”

Garrison’s eyes soften as she crouched down towards Rey, who had let go of her cardigan. “It is a Star Trek sweater, do you like Star Trek?”

“Yes! My mom and I watch it-“ Rey stopped herself, she looked down to the ground and spoke softly. “We used to watch it every Friday before dinner.”

Garrison had been informed previously about Rey’s current situation, and what had happened to her parents, and she couldn’t help be feel sorry for little girl. She put her hands on Rey’s shoulders, causing Rey to look up from the ground and at her. “Rey, I have a question for you. Who is your favorite Star Trek character?”

Rey’s eyes lit up as she smiled at her new teacher. “Uhura!” She exclaimed. “Uhura is so cool!” 

“You wanna know who mine is?”

“Yes!” 

“Well, my favorite character is Dr. McCoy.” Garrison rubbed Rey’s shoulders as she stood up. “Rey, during free time you can come to me and were can talk about Star Trek for as long as you want.”

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” Garrison looked back at her desk then at Rey. “I have to go teach class now, I hope you do well today.”

“We need to take a left!” Luke shouted at Leia as they walked through halls. 

“No we need to take a right!” Leia shouted back.

“Left!”

“Right!”

“Left!”

“Whoa whoa whoa kids.” Luke and Leia look away from each other and at a tall man standing in front of them. “What’s the problem here?”

“My brother thinks we need to go left.”

“Your brother is right!”

The man chuckled as he looked down at the kids. “What room are you two looking for?”

“A210.” Leia said.

“Sorry kiddo,” he turned towards Luke. “Looks like your sister’s right.”

“Ha!” Leia stuck her tongue out at Luke, she brushed it off as he walked passed her and down the right hallway.

“Thank you sir.” Luke called out to the man as he and Leia made their way towards the room. 

“See I was right!” Leia jeered as she started to skip through the halls. “I was right! I was right! I was-“ she stopped right in her tracks as she stared into the room. 

“Leia?” Luke asked. “Leia what is it?”

Leia turned around to face look. “He’s here.” She groaned. “That jerk is here!”

“Who? Leia we just moved here.”

“The neighbor kid.” 

“Han?” Luke smiled as he ran into the classroom.

“Luke.” She whined, as Luke took his seat by Han, Leia mumbled under her breathe. “Traitor.” Gripping the straps of her backpack she approached table on the other side of the room. “Excuse me.” A girl with big, bushy curly dark curly hair looked up from her book. “Can I sit here?”

“Sure!” The girl flashed a bright smile at Leia as she sat down. “I’m Ciena Ree. What’s your name?”

“Leia. I’m new here.”

Ciena gasps at Leia. “Hey Leia, do you like jumprope?”

Leia shook her head yes, Ciena turned back in her seat and called out to the redheaded boy who was seated at the same table as Luke and Han. “Thane! Thane!” The boy looked away from Luke and Han and towards Ciena and Leia. “We finally have someone to play jumprope with!”

“Really? That’s great!” His eyes lit up.

“Hey, Leia!” Leia turned towards Han, who had thrown a crumpled up piece of paper at her face. “Catch!”

The paper hit Leia in the middle of her forehead, Leia was fuming. Her face turned red as she saw Han and her brother burst out into a fit of laughter. Leia saw that in the middle of her table, there was a small yellow beanbag, she smiled and grabbed it. “Hey Han! Catch!” Leia chucked the beanbag at Han’s face, turning his head from Luke, the beanbag hit him straight in the nose. 

Ciena and Leia started to laugh as Han held his nose. Ciena laughed so hard that she fell over in her chair.

This was surely going to be an interesting years for them.

The bell had rang three minutes ago, Poe was late. After he dropped off Rey, he spent the next seven minutes trying to find his locker, and the next three trying to locate his classroom. 

Looking over to his left his eyes fell across the door to his classroom. “Finally.” He mumbled to himself as he pushed open the door.

“And so now you have to multiply-“ the teacher stopped in the middle of his lesson as he saw Poe enter the room. “Ah, you must be the new student.” He smiled at him. 

“Is this Mr. Hartley’s geometry class?” He asked as he closed the door behind him. 

“Yes it is, how about you take your seat right next to Mr. Wexley.” Poe turned his head the right side of the room to see a red headed boy hold his arm in the air to show him where he was.

Poe made his way towards the table and took his seat next to the boy.

“Now, as I was saying,” Mr. Hartley turned back towards his chalkboard. “You are going to multiply-“

“Psst. Psst. New kid.” Poe looked over from the board on towards a blonde girl, who was seated on the other side of Wexley, who was also looking at Poe was leaning over to him. “I’m Kaydal, and this is Snap.”

“Hey.” Wexley, well now Snap lifted up his hand to give Poe a slight wave. “What’s your name?”

“Poe.”

“Well Poe,” Kaydal smiled. “Snap and I have decided to be the first to welcome you to Westside.”

“Stick with us, and we’ll make sure you have a fairly decent year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that long hiatus, but now that school is over I'll try my best to keep a more consistent update schedule.
> 
> And for anyone who doesn't know, Ciena and Thane are from a tie in novel called Lost Stars, if you haven't read it I highly suggest you check it out, it's a really good read.


End file.
